The present invention relates to a tool for use in dentistry, and more particularly to a dental tool which provides for the drilling of a bore hole and for the forming of lateral undercuts along the interior longitudinal surface of the bore hole and which can be rotated by a dental handpiece associated with a dental drill.
It is well known in the dental field to provide a drill tool bit for forming a bore hole through the root canal of a tooth. It is also common to grind away the upper surface of the tooth, using a dental grinding tool to provide space for a dental prosthetic to be anchored to the tooth via an anchor extending into and cemented within the bored out root canal. Such dental anchors are generally cemented into the bore hole and in some cases the anchors are provided with undulating lateral surfaces to further assist in securing the anchor to the cement. It has been found, however, that the security of the dental prosthetic may be compromised by a failure of the cement holding the anchor in the bore, as well as by the difficulty of seating the prosthetic around a projecting portion of the anchor and onto the top of the tooth.